True Power: A Bleach Rewrite
by ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE
Summary: Ichigo and Tatsuki are a lot closer as kids and she ends up at his house the night he meets Rukia. How will their lives change together as Shinigami? And how will they react to the mentoring of an insane shop keeper and a black cat assassin. (Stronger/Smarter Ichi!) (Shinigami Tatsuki!) (Ichigo x Yoruichi/Tatsuki/Soi Fon/Harribel/Retsu/Isane/Nanao/Cirucci/Bambietta/Kukaku/Lisa/Nel)
1. The Story Begins

**Hello and welcome to my new Bleach fanfiction, I have been writing my Harry Potter fanfiction so religiously I almost forgot that I even enjoyed anime (If you could believe 0_0). So in light of this situation, I have started a Naruto fanfiction and am writing this Bleach one too.**

**This will serve as a prequel and Squeal to a One-Shot I have writing called 'True Hatred', go check it out as this story will start not long before an event mentioned in the One-Shot. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

**Pairings:**

**Ichigo Kurosaki x Yoruichi Shihoin x Tatsuki Arisawa (Soul Society Arc)**

**Uryu Ishida x Orihime Inoue (Arrancar Arrival Arc)**

**Rukia Kuchiki x Renji Abari (Arrancar Arrival Arc)**

**Isshin Kurosaki x Masaki Kurosaki (Soul Society Arc)**

**Ryuken Ishida x Katagiri Ishida (Soul Society Arc)**

**Yasutora Sado x Mila-Rose (Hueco Mundo Arc)**

**Disclaimer:**** This is a non-profit fanfiction, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Viz Media. Please support the official release. **

* * *

><p><em>'I Think it may have started the day I first saw them...'<em>

_'They seemed to be just to very good friends, nothing abnormal about them at all. But from what my best-friend Kisuke had told me, this teen boy and his siblings were all spiritually aware, as well as his best-friend due to frequent contact with their Reiatsu. That shouldn't even be possible for a human family, to be able to radiate enough Reiatsu to awaken the Reiryoku inside someone else, I found it quite amazing.'  
><em>

_'But what was more amazing was when their joint Reiatsu attracted a Shinigami, drawing her to the teens house. She revealed the truth about how Shinigami and Hollows exist, and that the after life is called Soul Society. They didn't believe her at first, but after she showed them some Kido or 'Demonic Magic', they came around started to take her seriously.'_

_'That's when things went crazy. A Hollow turned up at the house and tried to kill the boy, Ichigo's family, probably because it sensed their Reiatsu, specifically the large amount coming from Ichigo. The Shinigami girl fought it, but she got injured defending Ichigo while he was trying to save his little sister with his friend. That's when she gave them the option of becoming Shinigami themselves, to which they agreed.'_

_'I watched her stab through both their heart's with her Zanpakuto or 'Soul Cutter', the sentiant swords all Shinigami have, to transfer her power's into them. In a flash of light, I felt her Reiatsu fall too almost nothing and the two teen's Reiatsu skyrocket. __Out of the light came the same boy and girl, wearing a Shinigami's shikakusho, the boy holding a massive katana that represented the fact he was a Reiatsu powerhouse. The girl however, held two Wakizashi in a backwards position, the hilts were purple and the guards curled around thumbs and the back of her hands.'_

_'The girl jumped into the air, flipping forwards before cutting down with her Wakizashi, taking off the Hollow's arms. Ichigo finished it off, cutting straight down it's middle, shattering it's mask and making it roar in pain as it turned to Reishi and evaporated. At this point, both exhausted teen's turned to each other and smiled half-heatedly before passing out.'  
><em>

_"They are a rather powerful pair, wouldn't you say? I'm quite surprised of the girls prowess, considering she has no inherited Reiryoku of her own, she got it all from young Kurosaki-San I think" My friend said to me, both of us perched on the roof across from the house._

_"Their skill and Reiatsu levels are rather impressive, should we consider training them?" I asked him, giving him a questioning look._

_"No" He responded "Not yet anyway, I think we should wait a while to see if they'll take up the responsibility as the Shinigami of this town. If they are still at it after a month, we'll train them, besides, I'm sure Isshin would appreciate us training his only son" He turned to me giving a knowing smirk, as if he was talking about something that only we knew about._

_'But to be quite honest, it was only us who DID know about Isshin Kurosaki's past. He was a Shinigami called Isshin Shiba who lost his powers fighting a Vaste Lorde Hollow, he was saved by Masaki Kurosaki, a Quincy whose family lived in the area. Against common hatred, Isshin and Masaki fell for each other and had three children, Ichigo's being the oldest. However, the fact remains that Isshin is part of the Shiba main branch making Ichigo the soul heir to the Shiba clan, a position taken by my friend Kukaku Shiba after Isshin was assumed dead.'_

_'I was still quite confused as to why Ichigo's Quincy Powers didn't manifest straight away along side his Shinigami powers, they for all intents and purposes should have right then and there. I would learn later that not everything was correct in Ichigo's soul and his powers were not developing side-by-side, but i'll mention that later.'_

_"Alright, we'll do it your way, but I want a chance to train them both. The girl is obviously fitted for my fighting style, while Ichigo would do better with yours, but I could never turn down a chance to mess with such a handsome yet innocent man" I said, I must of sounded quite sly at the time, but I do have feline traits so can you blame me?'_

_"I'm sure Isshin-San would appreciate you teaching his son about the ways of the world" He gave me a lecherous grin which made me chuckle "But I'll be training him primarily, you will have the girl. However, I can't see why he can't learn Shunpo and control of his Reiatsu from you though" I nodded in agreement, it was clear that Ichigo wouldn't be anymore than a brawler when it can to Hakuda, he was more of a Zanjutsu type._

_"What about you, what will you teach him?" I asked, sending him a curious look. Kisuke was usually lazy and sly, either experimenting or ripping someone off in the Urahara Shoten. The fact he was willing to train anyone was quite amazing, even if this teen did show talent and was the son of our long-time friend._

_"Zanjutsu, Hoho up to Shunpo, Hado and some high-level Bakudo, the low-level Bakudo take to much control for him right now. After that I'll teach him how to reach Shikai, if he can do it then I'll continue from there" He explained, I just nodded to him, his teaching method was similar to the one I came up with in my head at the time. however, mine focused more Hakuda than Zanjutsu and more Hoho, and Kaido rather than Hado and Bakudo._

_"I see, should we head back?" I asked, turning away from the house opposite._

_"Yeah, but we should Keep an eye on these kids from now on Yoruichi-San, they are very interesting" Kisuke said. He looked at them for a few more moments, waiting for Isshin to come out in his spirit form to collect them. When he saw the middle-aged man, Kisuke turned to me before we used Shunpo to go back to the Shoten._

_'I'm pretty sure that's the day that sealed my future with Ichi-Kun and Tatsu-Hime' _

* * *

><p>Ichigo wasn't having a good day...<p>

He was woken up by his criminally insane father, who was trying to drop kick him in the face. He did as he did every morning and chucked him out the window. After that little event, Karin had started moaning at him for forgetting to do the washing, so now she had put on a school uniform she had on for two days already. By this time, he was late for leaving so he had to go without breakfast and get to school.

Things had started to look up when he met up with his friends, Mizuru, Keigo and Sado while walking to school. But the thoughts of a nice morning were wiped away when a group of thugs thought it was funny to try and rob his friends, I mean who does that in the morning?!

They got to school just in time and walked went straight to class, meeting up with his best-friend Tatsuki Arisawa and her friend Orihime Inoue once there. When their sensei got there, things dragged all day, making each lesson feel like a life time for him. His only savor was lunch, but even that passed to quickly for his taste. When they came back from the roof, he had to listen to this pervy lesbo called Chizuru hit on Inoue-San and Tatsuki beating on her for a full twenty minutes.

It was the end of school and Ichigo was looking forward to going home, he MIGHT get to actually relax for five minutes. However, he hadn't expected to be approached by his best and oldest friend Tatsuki, he would have expected her to go with Orihime since she hadn't told him about wanting to hang out lately. She ran up to him and gave a brief smile which he returned, not very many people got to see that.

"Hey Ichigo, can I hang out with you today?" Tatsuki asked.

"Sure, but why? Doesn't Orihime want to hang out with you?" Ichigo responded, looking curiously at Tatsuki.

"I told her I wanted to hang out with you today, I haven't seen you outside of school in a few weeks"

"I see, alright then. You've been round my house enough times, I don't need to warn you about Oyaji" They both laughed slightly at the thought of Isshin Kurosaki jumping around, shouting about the joys of becoming a man and "mating season" before getting kicked in the face by either Ichigo or his little sister Karin.

"No Ichigo, I know what to expect from the Kurosaki family pretty well by now"

"Good, then let's get going I'm really tired"

Both teens walked side-by-side, talking about what they had been up to in recent weeks. Tatsuki talked about how she had went to a music festival where a lot of American bands were playing, names like "Linkin Park" and "Escape The Fate" he recognized. Ichigo told her about how the ghosts he could see were getting more frequent, he mentioned how he just wanted them to leave him alone, it was like they were drawn to him.

Tatsuki was both envious and sympathetic with Ichigo on this matter. She really wanted to be able to see ghost clearly like Ichigo, she thought it would be rather cool to see what the restless souls of the dearly departed got up to, not to mention it would give her another of many things in common with Ichigo. However, she could only see blurry shapes when they appeared. She didn't originally have that power, Ichigo was born with it but after hanging with him for ten years it just sort of developed over time.

The tom-boy knew the power bugged Ichigo since a lot of spirits tended to try and get his help, when in reality he could do little for them. What was amazing was that despite the annoyance, Ichigo never did stop helping them with their problems. She guessed it was just another great things about her Ichigo.

'Wait, since when was he MY Ichigo? What the hell was that all about?' Tatsuki thought to herself, she had never called her best-friend anything like that before and had no idea why she did now. She felt her cheeks get hot and she turned her head from Ichigo, not wanting him to question her sudden rosy cheeks.

However, that would seem to be the last thing on Ichigo's mind when she turned back to him. She found him walking towards four thugs, they were laughing at what seemed to be a vase of flowers next to a lamp-post. She remembered them being an offering to a girl who was hit by a car there a couple of months back. That's when she realized why Ichigo was approaching them, her blood began to boil and she went to join Ichigo to teach these disrespectful jerks a lesson. When she reached his side, Ichigo had already kicked the closest one in the face, seemingly pissing off the other thugs.

"Hey! You come over here, kick Yama-Bro over and tell us to get out of here. You looking to die, huh?!" One of the thugs threatened, the other two slowly walking towards Ichigo and Tatsuki. Neither of the teens looked at all bothered by them, it was blindingly obvious they were just trying to look threatening. One of them ran at Ichigo, who firmly planted his foot in his face before stamping him into the ground.

"Toshi-Bro's down!" One of the other three thugs shouted.

"Who is this guy?" The second thugs asked rhetorically.

"He's stone cold, cross him and he'll kill you!" The last thug shouted in fear.

"Question one! What is that?!" Ichigo asked angrily, pointing to the vase on the floor "You there, the smelly looking one" Ichigo pointed to one of the thugs who looked rather scared and insulted.

"A-An offering t-to some girl who d-died here" Just as he finished talking, a foot was planted straight into his face, knocking him clean out.

"Correct! Question two, why is it lying on its side?"

"B-Because we k-knocked it over w-with our s-skateboards"

"Exactly, NOW APOLOGIES AND NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!"

The gang screamed like little girls, running away and stuttering the word sorry over and over again at the top of their lungs. Ichigo just grunted in there general direction, obvious displeased with having to deal with them. Just as Tatsuki came up to Ichigo's side, the spiritual form of a pre-teen girl appeared in front of Ichigo. The ghost smiled at him, seemingly happy with the boys work. Tatsuki just narrowed her eyes at the blurry shape, trying to distinguish a gender or age.

"Thank you, maybe now I can rest peacefully" The little girl said happily.

"I'll bring more flowers tomorrow, you try to pass on now" Ichigo replied before beginning to walk away.

"Thank you, goodbye!" The girl called, waving her had at him as he walked away.

"No problem, you deserve to rest in peace" Ichigo said, sticking up a hand in response to her goodbye. Tatsuki walked away with Ichigo, staring up at him curiously, this quickly irritated him so he turned to her.

"What?" He asked heatedly, showing his irritation.

"What did it say?" Tatsuki asked, curiosity obvious on her face.

"I thought you could see them too?"

"Just blurry shapes, I can't hear them either"

"Then why do you care?"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" She promptly punched Ichigo in the head, growling at him in an animal-like manner.

"Fine, she just thanked me for getting rid of the thugs! Happy?!" Ichigo shouted, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Very" she said with a smug smile "now lets hurry up, I'm sure Yuzu's worried about you by now"

Tatsuki started running ahead, Ichigo scowled but inwardly he was grinning at his friends active way of living. It was just so...her. He could still see to this very day why he became friends with her, she was kind, funny, strong and smart, not to mention as sharp as a chef's knife. In all honesty, he couldn't think of a life with his Tatsuki.

'Wait WHAT?! She's not my Tatsuki' he inwardly groaned 'I must really be tired, I should get home before they see Tatsuki and start asking questions...again' he sighed and began to run after his best-friend, totally unaware of how that night would change his life as well as Tatsuki's forever.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a small black-haired girl jumped from lamp-post to lamp-post, as if she was trying to find something. She would stop every ever now and then and look around, searching her surroundings before moving to the next couple of streets over. She came to a lamp-post on the top of a hill, looking over the west part of Karakura Town, she sighed and regained her breath before becoming serious.<p>

"I can sense a concentration of Reiatsu near here" She thought out loud before jumping off the lamp-post.

She fell a great height before landing gracefully on a roof top, using the momentum to jump to another roof. As she traveled, she felt the Reiatsu getting closer, but it didn't feel like a hollow much. Deciding to check it out, the girl jumped through the town, searching out the source of the Reiatsu she had felt.

After about an hour, the black-haired girl landed in front of a house. She saw a sign above the front door reading 'Kurosaki Clinic' and she assumed it was some sort of medical practitioners house. Thinking it was best to take a look, she walked through a wall into the house landing on the wooden floor of a bedroom. She saw two teenagers in the room and ignored them, she doubted they could see her even with so much Reiatsu around.

"It's close" She said putting her hand on her sword.

She walked further into the room, feeling out the Reiatsu in the house and to her surprise feeling it all around the room. Before she could do any further investigation, she felt heavy as she was thrust into the wall in front of her. She slumped to the floor and looked behind her, the teen boy was standing over her threateningly while the teen girl had her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to see through fog.

"You can see me, and you kicked me?" She said in a bewildered voice, never had she expected to be seen by a human boy. But here she was, lying on the floor having just taken a solid kick in the back by an orange-haired teenager. He boy scowled and took a defensive look, obviously wondering what she was doing in his house.

"Damn right I can see you! Your not a very good bugler are ya! What's close, the safe?!"

The Shinigami sat up, still observing both the teens. She wasn't all that sure what to do now she had been stopped, she could run but that wouldn't stop them chancing her. She could try to replace their memories, but they could probably disarm her before she could go for her memory replacement device. She decided it was best to just explain who she was and leave, they might actually leave her alone that way.

"I'm not a burglar, I'm a...Shinigami"

She explained everything about Shinigami and Soul Society to the teens, her mission in Karakura Town and about Hollows. Ichigo listened intently, taking in every word the girl said, trying to decide whether to believe her or not. When she finished her explanation, Ichigo just stared at her for a few seconds before saying something.

"Yeah, I believe you...ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" Ichigo shouted, making the Shinigami girl look at him with irritation, she didn't like being called a liar. She was about to retort when Tatsuki turned to Ichigo with a serious expression.

"I think she's telling the truth Ichigo" Tatsuki stated, her face completely straight showing she wasn't taking him for a fool.

"How can you believe he...wait you can see and hear her?!"

"Yeah I can why?"

"She's a spirit being stupid, it means your powers are just as good as mine now!" Tatsuki widened her eyes in eyes in disbelief, he was right. Her powers had slowly been getting better over the past few months, now her ability to see ghosts had become perfect, just like Ichigo's. The tom-boy smirked to herself for a second, she was happy that she had yet another thing in common with Ichigo, not that she didn't have enough to begin with.

"If I may, I believe her ability to see me may be due to the amount of Reiatsu in this room specifically. If she is close to you often, your Reiatsu may be effecting her and awaking Reiryoku in her completely" The Shinigami explained. Both teens looked at her confused looks, obviously not understand her.

"Reiryoku, Reiatsu, what does that all mean?" Tatuski asked intently, sounding rather interested in the new topic.

"Reiryoku, or Spirit Energy, is the energy inside all Shinigami and Hollows, it's what allows us to pull off the super human abilities that we have. Reiatsu, or Spiritual Pressure, is the physical manifestation of Reiryoku and is what your friend is releasing at every given moment, which has seemed to have affected you by making you spiritually aware like him.

However, from how you were speaking before It would seem I'm the first spirit you've seen clearly and heard. If you powers have just fully developed within the past few hours, that would suggest this room full of your friends Reiatsu has sped up the development process dramatically. Do you believe me now?"

Ichigo looked at the girl suspiciously before saying "Ok, I believe you, but I want you to show me something that a Shinigami can do" The Shingiami put her hand out and exclaimed "Bakudo no Kyuu: Horin" An orange string of energy shot from the Shinigami's hand, wrapping around the guitar in the corner of the room and bringing it to her, floating through the air. Ichigo and Tatsuki looked amazed by her powers, there was no longer a doubt in their mind that she was telling the truth.

"Fine" Ichigo said, crossing his arms "You win, I believe in Shinigami, Soul Society and Hollows. But here's a question, if your meant to be hunting Hollows, why did you come to my house?"

The Shinigami merely looked up and said "I sensed a Hollow near here, when I got close I sensed your Reiatsu and came to investigate. Even if your Reiatsu is different from a Hollow's, it shouldn't be in such high supply and to a Shinigami, it would be quite suspicious" Ichigo and Tatsuki nodded, obviously seeing sense in the statement. Before anything else could be said, a screeching sound hit Ichigo and Tatsuki's ears making them shiver and turn to look out the window.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked.

"What was what?" The Shinigami replied, looking at her in confusion.

"That blood curdling howl just now!" Tatsuki shouted back in irritation.

"What blood curdling ho-"

"AAAAHHHHHEEEERRRR"

The Shinigami turned to the window in alarm, now having heard the howl "Defiantly a Hollow" she said more to herself then the people around her, going from her sword and getting ready to jump out the window. Just as she was about to leap, she heard a weak voice behind her calling out for one of the teens. She saw a little girl, no older than ten years old crawling near the door frame, looking up at Ichigo.

"G-Good, it hasn't come t-this way yet" She muttered weakly "W-We felt a presence. B-Before we could m-move, O-Otou-San's back exploded, it got Karin so I t-thought must warn N-Nii-San" And then she passed out next to the bedroom door, weather from fright or blood loss he was unsure.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted, obviously concerned for his sister. Before he could go to get her, the Shinigami had already run out the room and down the stares to go fight the monster that was invading his home. After putting Yuzu on his bed, he ran after her along with Tatsuki, he saw her battling a ten foot monster that look slightly like a human with the face of a fish.

Without thinking, Ichigo charged the beast. He leaped up in front of the monsters arm, swinging a baseball bat down on it like a mad man. The monster just looked at him with a hungry look before flicking him away, treating him like a bug.

Ichigo growled like an animal as he pushed himself of the ground "Hey ugly!" he shouted "Pick of someone your own size, if it's me you want them come and get me!" The Hollow howled before charging him with unbelievable speed. The orange-haired teen was sure he was dead, but before the hollow could bite into him, a black blur shot in front of him and was bitten into by the Hollow.

Blood spurted everywhere, making a total mess of the street. It took a few second before Ichigo, or even Tatsuki who was watching from the sidelines, to realize what or who had just thrown themselves in front of the beastly Hollow. As the figure fell, Ichigo identified the blur which now had a complete shape. It was the Shingiami.

She looked up at him with a weak glare, blood pouring out of her wounds, her sword being in her hand had been the only thing that stopped her from being devoured.

"You are a fool" She whispered "Did you really think...that you could take on a Hollow...all by yourself?" Her gaze hardened making him looked down in shame, his stupidity finally showing itself to him now.

"I...I'm sorry, this was all my fault. Oyaji, Yuzu, karin and even Tatsuki are all going to die because of me!" Ichigo's eyes looked to be pleading to the Shinigami "If there is a way we can save them, please tell me!"

"There is one way, but we will need your friend for this" She said weakly "I will run my Zanpakuto through your heart and turn you and your friend into Shinigami"

"O-OK...Tatsuki get over here!" Ichigo shouted, she ran up to him quickly.

"What is it! what do you need?" They explained to her what they were going to do, as they finished the Hollow appeared again and began to charge them "OK fine, just hurry up!"

"Thank you Shinigami" Ichigo said calmly as he took the Zanpakuto in his hand, Tatsuki lined up behind him.

It was getting closer.

"It's not Shinigami, my name is Rukia Kuchiki"

It was right on top of them.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is Tatsuki Arisawa, it's nice to meet you...Rukia"

He thrust the blade through there chests, and so there lives as Shinigami began.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span> How was it? Was it alright? I want it to be good so people will continue to read when I continue to post. Due to other fanfiction's I have as well as my obligations in life (mainly college), I will be posting a new chapter once ever four-five weeks so keep your eyes out. Anyway, until next time. :)**

**Question: Ichigo is going to be a Kido specialist in this story, and will fight Retsu/Yachiru Unohana in a Kido battle during the invasion. What should be his favorite spell?**

**A) Hado no Sanjuni: okasen (Hado 32: Okasen)**

**B) Hado no Sanjusan: Sokatsui (Hado 33: Sokatsui)**

**C) Hado no Hachijuhachi: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho (Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho)**

**D) Hado no Kyuuju: Kurohitsugi (Hado 90: Kurohitsugi)**


	2. Zanpakuto's, Hollow's and Sora

**Hello and welcome back to 'True Power', by me. Now last chapter I asked you lovely people to tell me what Ichigo's favorite Hado Spell would be, I already know what his favorite Bakudo will be (wait and see people). Anyway, the options were...**

**A) Hado 32: Okasen, had...0 Votes**

**B) Hado 33: Sokatsui, had...3 votes**

**C) Hado 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raiho, had...3 votes**

**D) Hado 90: Kurohitsugi, had...4 VOTES!**

**Kurohitsugi (my personal favorite) won by one vote. Remember he will have a month and a half to learn and even in canon, Ichigo was a very fast learner. However, due to realism, his level 80 and 90 Hado will be Very taxing when he uses them, apart from Hado 90 due to how much he uses it. Anyway, enjoy. :) **

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thoughts'

**"Zanpakuto/Quincy Spirit Talking"**

_**"Inner Hollow Talking" **_

* * *

><p>This world was not what one would expect it to be, if they came from the real world. The world i speak of is very weird, even by the standards of worlds belonging to none physical world's. It was made up entirely of skyscrapers, light blue walls with darker blue windows. The clouds floated upwards and downwards, instead of above you and to the sides, always in the distance. This was Ichigo Kurosaki's Inner world.<p>

However, it had changed quite a bit since the incident with the Hollow the previous night. The buildings were frozen in a thin layer of unbreakable ice, even the sun beating down on it seemed to have no effect. A chill had come to the air, biting the skin of all the would feel it. Also, snow top mountains had also manifested themselves in the distance, dotted around the areas where the clouds resided.

On top of a ice-covered flag pole, a man stood with a frown on his slightly bearded face. He had black hair and wore an orange vizier over his eyes, so you couldn't tell his eyes colour. his brown and black clock covered his entire body, turning into flames when it reached his ankles, a white collar protruding from the top covering his neck. He watched over the ice-covered city, then locking eyes with a figure standing a few feet away from him.

The person standing across from him was a woman, she was the very definition of beauty. She was a tall, slender woman with silver hair and ice-blue eyes. She wore a pure-white Kimono and a light-purple sash, also having circular hair pin in her hair with a star on it. She stared down the man before smiling at him, looking rather amused at his displeasure in the changes she had made.

**"Who are you, I have been in a slumber for fifteen years waiting for my master to awaken me. Now as I sense change in my master's Reiatsu, I wake up to find our inner world covered in ice, and a stranger within, care to explain?"** The man asked calmly.

**"Of course, I am Sode no Shirayuki, Zanpakuto of Rukia Kuchiki. I am here because my wielder transferred her Shinigami Power's into your wielder, along with myself, hence the changes. Your wielder is currently in possession of my sealed form, but if he achieves Shikai he will unlock you rather than me, it is at that point I should return to Rukia-Sama"** Yuki (I'll just call her that) explained, her voice soft and unsure.

The man seemed to think on her worlds for a moment before nodding. **"Very well, I am Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakuto. As you probably have already guessed, Ichigo already has Shinigami Reiatsu of his own, this coincidence may be the drive he needs to release me for the first time"** Zangetsu kept a straight face, but was inwardly surprised when he felt her aura become darker.

**"Please don't lie to me Zangetsu-San, I know your not a Zanpakuto, or at least not one made from Shinigami Reiatsu. So tell me, what are you really"** Her voice was again soft, but had an edge of danger to it.

Zangetsu sighed and thought it was best to tell the truth **"Fine, I will tell you but this information must stay between us, I wish for my master to find out this information on his own".** Yuki thought for moment and then nodded **"OK, I am Ichigo's Zanpakuto, but only part of it. Ichigo is the son of a Pure-Blood Shinigami and a Pure-Blood Quincy, I'm the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy Power's. Currently, I am suppressing Ichigo's Shinigami Reiatsu".**

Yuki looked extremely shocked by this, never in the history of Zanpakuto had there been one made from Quincy Reiatsu. She had heard of a couple of Shinigami that had Hollow Reiatsu within them, but even they were separate beings from the Zanpakuto themselves. Deciding to get her answers, Yuki pushed on.

**"Zangetsu-San, do you know that you are the first Quincy Zanpakuto spirit in existence? Also, why are you suppressing Kurosaki-San's Shinigami Reiatsu, surely he would be stronger with it"** Yuki asked, her voice becoming quicker with the constant talking.

**"I am suppressing it because it's dangerous right now. You see, certain events that I won't go into detail with basically Hollowfied Ichigo's Shinigami Zanpakuto spirit, if it was left to run a muck Ichigo would be long dead".** Then, Zangetsu looked down as if he was ashamed of himself **"I was also kind of hoping that Ichigo could become a Quincy instead, not that it matter's at all"**

**"Kurosaki-San's Zanpakuto has been Hollowfied? Then wouldn't that** **make him some sort of Human-Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow Hybrid?" **Yuki asked in amazement, obviously finding it hard to believe that her wielder's new friend was that powerful.

Zangestu nodded **"Correct, if Ichigo manages to perfect and meld all three of his Reiatsu's together, his power will be unmatched. However that will not be an easy task since no Quincy will ever teach him to use my power, if it will be mixed with Shinigami powers"** Yuki nodded in agreement, any Shinigami who listened in the academy knew of the hatred Shinigami and Quincy had towards each other, information that was all shared with their Zanpakuto.

**"Would you...let me see it?" **Yuki asked, getting a shocked look from Zangetsu **"Just for a moment! I...want to speak to it, see what a Hollowfied Zanpakuto is like" **Zangetsu looked reluctant for a moment before nodding releasing the Hollows Reiastu just enough for it to rise to their level in Ichigo's soul.

Zangetsu gestured his head behind Yuki, she turned around to see who or what was there. Her eyes widened when her eyes met a perfect replica of Ichigo Kurosaki, but his body was completely white, other than his sharp yellow eyes that came with all hollows. It seemed to be struggling against bright blue chains that were keeping it on it's knees, it stopped when it noticed the two staring at it.

_**"Well what are you two staring at?" **_The watery voiced Hollow/Zanpakuto asked heatedly, looking very displeased with his current situation.

**"S-So your Ichigo Kurosaki's Z-Zanpakuto?"** Yuki asked rhetorically, looking frightened at the very sight of him. The Hollow seemed to sense her fear and gave her an insane grin.

_**"That I am, but only if he's strong enough to wield me and the old man properly. If not...THEN I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS AND TAKE HIS SOUL HAHAHAHA" **_The hollow Zanpakuto seemed pleased that Yuki was now trembling. He had now stopped fighting against the changed, content with the fear he had brought onto this stranger.

**"W-What are you, s-some sort of monster?"** Yuki stuttered, looking extremely put out by the very sight of the Hollowfied Zanpakuto.

_**"IDIOT WOMAN! I'M ZANGETSU! well, at least the Shinigami Zangetsu. But since two beings make up the blade, the old man over there has take to calling me Hichigo" **_He grinned again before slipping into a slightly more conformable position, the chains not rubbing against his pale-white skin so much.

**"I see...well seeing as you're a Zanpakuto you should be hoping you master unlocks your power, that way you can fight along side him" **Yuki stated with slightly more confidence, a small smile playing on her lips "**That is the dream of all Zanpakuto"**

Hichigo just snickered at her before laughing straight in her face _**"You think I don't know that? I may be a Hollow but I still want to help my king, on the condition he's the strongest of us three" **_His face turned serious for a moment "_**But I will only submit fully when he wields both set's of my power's, the Shinigami power's come free, but he needs to earn the Hollow ones"**_

**"So your saying that you are letting Zangetsu-San manage half of your Reiatsu until Ichigo earns his Quincy and Hollow Reiatsu?" **Yuki concluded, getting a nod a chuckle from Hichigo.

_**"You're a smart one, if these chains weren't here I'd probably claim you right here and now"**_ Yuki shivered unpleasantly and Hichigo cackled because of it "_**Yes that is what i'm saying, he'll get my Hollow power's when he beats me in a fight to the death, his Quincy power's will be obtained when he learns that his poor little Oka-San was a Quincy"**_

**"That is what we agreed" **The older looking Zangetsu said calmly "**Until Ichigo reaches Shikai, Hichigo will be locked away. Upon Ichigo reaching his required level, I will unblock Ichigo's Hollow and Shinigami Reiatsu and it will start to fill Ichigo's system. After a couple of months, he will have to learn to control his Hollow by means of combat or his soul will be lost and I will die"**

Yuki looked shocked, that method was incredibly risky and could end the life of Ichigo and his Quincy side, leaving his overpowered hollow to roam free **"That is a very dangerous method, I don't like the idea of having to try and freeze a Hollow that could be on par with an weaker Vaste-Lorde in a few months"**

Hichigo cackled at her words _**"What a foolish little thing you are! As if your thin sheet of ice could even lay a scratch on me, or my king for that matter. His Reiatsu is already beyond your wielder's even without me being free!"**_

**"I am aware of the danger" **Zangetsu stated **"But I believe in my wielder more then anything, as you do with yours from what I can sense" **Zangetsu gave a small smile to Yuki who couldn't help but blush, something about that smile appealed to her.

**"Yes, I understand completely"** Yuki confirmed **"I will resign to my mountains now, I believe it may be a while before I can return to Rukia-Sama" **Zangetsu nodded, deciding to get one last word in before she left.

**"Shirayuki-San...do feel free to visit the tower complex at any time"** he said quietly** "This is your home as well as mine for now"** The middle-aged Zanpakuto didn't see the tingle on pink on her cheeks after he said that. She just hummed in agreement before using Shunpo to leave, heading to the distant mountains.

* * *

><p>The past two days had been very odd for Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa, but not in a way they liked. Firstly, the morning after the hollow attacked the Kurosaki home, both teens woke up in each others arms on Ichigo's bed, much to their embarrassment. This lead to Tatsuki being seen by both Keigo and Mizuru, Ichigo's friends, setting off a rumor mill around the school thanks to Keigo's big mouth. If that wasn't bad enough, the Shinigami who they met the previous night, Rukia, had come to the school and dragged them both off into an alley way.<p>

She informed them that her Shinigami power's had been absorbed into them both, so she couldn't return to her home in the Soul Society and needed them to kill Hollow's. Ichigo had refused at first, but was then chewed out and punched in the face by an angry Tatsuki, who thought they at least owed her for taking her power's. It was after a short argument, mostly made up of Tatsuki raging at Ichigo, that he berry-head eventually agreed. Once that was sorted out, Rukia removed them from their bodies and took them off to fight their first Hollow. It was an easy kill and Ichigo got to perform his first Konso, or 'soul Burial' on the spirit of a boy who died in that same park a while back.

After an explanation on the duties of Shinigami, as well as the swords they were carrying, Rukia sent them both off home. The next day she was at there school again and she told them they were going to train after school, she had apparently found some tools in the living world that would help. As it turns out, she had found a tennis ball shooter and a base-ball bat for each of them, on the tennis-balls she had drawn faces of Hollows and Holes. This would have been a good idea, if she had explained this and they didn't look exactly the same.

"OK, we're finished" Ichigo said tiredly "We hit all the tennis-balls just like you wanted us to, can we go home now?" The scowl on Ichigo's face shows his obvious displeasure. However, Rukia ignored him and Tatsuki let out a slight chuckle at him, having seen that face a million times before.

"you IDIOTS!" Rukia replied angrily "You were meant to only hit the tennis-balls with hollow faces on them, they had pepper inside them to show they were your targets" Both Tatsuki and Ichigo looked at her in disbelief, they had been hitting those damn balls for two-hours straight only to be told they were doing it wrong.

"WHAT?!" They both scream in unison, showing how annoyed they were at they lack of information. Rukia sighed in an equal amount of annoyance, she was just about ready to give up with these two brats.

"Look, let's just finish for today shall we?" Rukia grumbled.

"I don't think you've said something that helpful all day" Ichigo shot back, making Tatsuki snicker.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing!" They shouted back as they ran away.

As they got to the edge of the park, they suddenly heard a screeching sound. Both teens turned their head to see a car driving away, leaving a girl lying in the road. Ichigo ran up to her, followed closely by Tatsuki and Rukia who had just caught up with them. Tatsuki looked horrified when she recognizes the girl as her closest female friend, Orihime Inoue, a girl she had been friends with for quite a while now.

Said girl stood up, looking like nothing had happened to her other then a scrapped knee and a dark-looking bruise on her lower leg. Ichigo noticed that Rukia and Tatsuki seemed to tense when they noticed the bruise, something that confused him slightly. Orihime was blissfully unaware of their concern and smiled, now noticing the three people in front of her.

"Tatsuki-Chan, Kurosaki-Kun, what are you doing here?" Orihime asked in her usual bubbly voice. Tatsuki and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, happy that Orihime was seemingly fine. The ginger-haired girl noticed Rukia and smiled, Rukia kept her stoic expression.

"who are you?" Rukia asked in a dry, slightly harsh tone. Ichigo panicked and thought to tell her before she blew her cover in the school.

"Idiot, that's Orihime Inoue. She's in her class at school, be nice" Ichigo whispered heatedly. Rukia's eyes widened before she curtsied to the girl, her hands holding her dress up.

"Oh!" Rukia squeaked in surprise "It's nice to meet you Inoue-San, i'm Rukia Kuchiki" Her voice was overly dramatic and high-pitched, like she was in some Victorian-Era, English movie. However, Orihime, being the eccentric person she was, took it in stride and curtsied back.

"It's nice to meet you to Kuchiki-San" Orihime replied kindly while curtsying. Ichigo and Tatsuki both sweat dropped at the scene in front of them, this could only happen when Orihime was around.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Tatsuki asked "Your bruise looks pretty bad, I can walk you home if you want" Orihime smiled and nodded, happy her friend would offer her to do something like that. "You could even come to my place, it's closer and we can get dinner"

Orihime seemed excited by this prospect and squealed in delight "Of course, Arisawa-San's food is always really good and your family are so kind!" Tatsuki just smiled and shook her head at her friend, you could always count her Orihime Inoue to get over excited over the smallest of things.

"I'll see you later Tatsuki, i'm gonna head home to" Ichigo said, as he and Rukia turned to head in the opposite, direction. He gave Tatsuki one last smile before turning away, missing her cheeks going slightly pink of their own accord. However, Orihime, who had been crushing on Ichigo ever since she met him, did notice and a sad smile stretched her face.

'I kind of figured this would happen. Don't worry Tatsuki-Chan, while I may love Kurosaki-Kun, I won't get in your way if he chooses you' With those thoughts passed, Orihime smiled again as both friends headed to Tatsuki's place.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Ichigo was laying in bed thinking about the crazy last two days he'd had. If you'd went up to Ichigo a week before and told him he was going to be a substitute Shinigami, fighting Hollows for the good of the living and dead, he'd have laughed in your face. However, this was the situation he found himself in and in all honesty, he didn't feel all that odd about doing it, as if something in him made it feel...right.<p>

He doubted Tatsuki felt the same way, even if she was the one who pushed them into this in the first place. Whenever they fought a Hollow, he could always see that strained look of fear on her face, as if she felt like this could be the end and she had so much to say before hand. When the young berry-head saw this face, a pang of discomfort would make itself known in his chest, like he could feel her pain along with her. This pissed him off so much, he didn't like not having control over his emotions, or not knowing what he was feeling. The feeling he got when he was near her in recent months, it was familiar, yet oddly new like he had felt it before but couldn't remember when and where.

Sighing, Ichigo sat up to check the time. '7:30PM' it said on the clock, meaning Orihime and Tatsuki would most likely be at the Arisawa home by now. To Ichigo that was a good thing, for a town with an incredibly low death and crime rate, you could get some of the worst kind in this town. The only reason they didn't rule was because of people like him, his friend Chad and other's who fought off bully's and thugs when they could find them. He was suddenly brought of his thoughts but the opening of his door, his sister Yuzu standing there with an Innocent look on her face.

"Onii-Chan, have you seen my pajamas?" Yuzu asked, getting an irritated sigh from Ichigo.

"Yuzu, haven't you learned when to knock?" Ichigo asked back, his mouth forming in a frown.

Yuzu's cheeks puffed out cutely and went red "Well i'm sorry I asked, you've become so mean since you entered High-School" Ichigo calmed down a little when he heard this, he knew he should take it easy on his sisters sometimes. I mean come on, they were only eleven after all.

"Not I didn't...and I haven't seen your pajamas" Ichigo said calmly. Yuzu pouted in frustration, it would seem that she had been looking for them quite hard before coming to him for help. She closed the door and walked away, humming to herself as she went.

Ichigo sighed again and was about to lay back down, but a sudden chilling feeling stopped him in his tracks. He had felt this before, when he fought the Hollows that appeared in the town, it was Hollow Reiatsu. It wasn't close, it was a few streets away...

NEAR TATSUKI'S PLACE!

Ichigo jumped off the bed, when he heard a beeping sound. Before he could investigate, his closet slide open revealing Rukia in his sister's pajama's. He was confused but Ichigo didn't bother to ask, he just let her eject him from his body before putting his body on the bed.

"We need to get to Tatuski's house, the Hollow is right near there" Ichigo said in a panic, allowing Rukia to climb onto his back before blasting out the open window. The raven-haired Shinigami looked confused by this statement, he couldn't do what she thought he could, could he?

"How do you know?" Rukia asked, wondering what she was about to hear.

"I can feel it's Reiatsu" Ichigo answered "Definitely a Hollow's" Rukia looked in awe of the boy carrying her, no this was a man carrying her. After only having his power's for 48 hours he could tell the difference between Hollow and normal Reiatsu, not to mention lock onto it from a few streets away. That sensory ability took Rukia, a fairly talented Shinigami, months to develop and years to improve upon.

'This Kid really is something' Rukia thought as they jumped from roof to roof, getting quickly closer to the Arisawa home and the Hollow near it.

When they entered the street, they saw an 8 FT tall, half-snake half-human looking Hollow with Shoulder length black hair behind it's mask. Unlike most Hollow's, it didn't even seem to register the new Reiatsu come into the area, not to mention one high enough to satisfy it for a couple of days. The Hollow just stared in the window of the Arisawa house, looking into what Ichigo knew to be Tatsuki's room. Said girl and Orihime were both in there eating dinner, Orihime seemed care free but Tatsuki looked a bit tense.

'She's probably seen the Hollow to, but has no way of ejecting from her human body' Ichigo thought, now walking towards the Hollow. Rukia had given him previous warning to draw his sword, but he wasn't about to draw his Zanpakuto on a being that wasn't even picking a fight.

"Hey Hollow, what do you want with my friends?!" Ichigo shouted, finally drawing the attention of the Hollow. It stared at him for a few seconds, before it's yellow eyes widened.

"YOU! YOUR THE ONE THAT MADE ORIHIME FORGET ABOUT ME!" The Hollow shouted in rage, going into charge the berry-head. However, Ichigo was faster and just as the Hollow was about to strike, his sword met the Hollow's head. This Hollow seemed to be pretty strong, as only it's mask cracked from the attack, it fell away to reveal the face of Sora Inoue, Orihime's deceased brother.

"Do you see why I told you to finish him Ichigo? Hollow's are holes who have fallen into despair and become monster's without a heart. We try to kill them with one blow, so we never learn who is behind the mask, as there is a small chance it could be someone we know. Remember this Ichigo, exorcising a Hollow is not the same as killing it, once cut down the soul with go to Soul Society, cleansed of the sins it committed as a Hollow"

Rukia's explanation made Ichigo think, maybe it was for the best if he cut Sora down, it would save Orihime and Tatsuki and help Sora move on. After a few seconds, Ichigo turned to Rukia with a firm nod, when he turned back to the still mask-less Sora, he smiled in content.

"It's alright Kurosaki-San, what your Shinigami friend says comforts me in knowing I won't have to worry about Orihime anymore. I was very sad when I thought she forgot about me but..." He pointed to the window, Orihime was on her knees praying to Sora along with Tatsuki, Ichigo smiled at the scene "...I was wrong to doubt my Imouto's loyalty, she just had new people to look after her, you will do that right?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled kindly at the Hollow-man "I will, now this may hurt but it will be over soon I promise" With that said, Ichigo swung his blade down, cutting the smiling Hollow-Man in Half, the two halves evaporating and sending Sora Inoue to soul Society.

"That's the first time I've ever seen a Hollow be cut down willingly, you are certainly interesting Ichigo" Rukia said with a smirk, getting a smile and nod from said berry-head. Tatsuki was looking out the window, she winked and mouthed 'Thanks' to the two of them, having watched the entire scene when Orihime either had her back turned or was praying.

Ichigo smiled at his best-friend before turning back to Rukia, allowing her back on his back, giving her a ride back to the Kurosaki home. The eldest Kurosaki child smiled as he thought of the eldest Inoue, knowing full well what he had been going through.

'I know what it's like to worry about your Imouto, Sora-San. I promise to take care of her, the best I can, along with everyone else in this town' It was in that moment, that Ichigo Kurosaki truly became 'Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami'.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes<span>: There you have it guys, chapter two of my Bleach Rewrite fic. Now listen, I know these early chapter's are gonna seem a bit rushed, but I'm gonna try and get each introduction story done I one chapter each. Meaning the next chapter will be Chad, after that will be Kon, after that will be Masaki/Grand Fisher and so on. I just don't feel that going into to much detail with the intro Arc, people will quickly become board otherwise, doing them longer and then changing the pace at request won't do much good either. Anyway, until next time.**


End file.
